Modern information handling systems use processors that often generate a substantial amount of heat. Thermal throttling techniques exist that sense the temperature of the processor. When the processor's temperature exceeds a predetermined threshold temperature, the system throttles or reduces the processor's clock rate to correspondingly reduce the processor's temperature. In this manner, the system prevents undesirable overheating. Alternatively, the system may employ clock gating, i.e. stopping the processor's clock for a period of time, to reduce the processor's temperature.
Power consumption is a significant contributing factor to the maximum operating frequency of modern processors. Power throttling techniques are available that sense the amount of power that a processor consumes. When the consumed power exceeds a predetermined threshold power level, a power throttling system reduces the operating frequency of the processor so that the processor consumes less power.
What is needed is an apparatus and methodology that achieves further reduction in power consumption by processors in information handling systems.